Isn't it obvious those two are gay?
by aitalee
Summary: [Oneshoot/ChanBaek] Cerita tentang kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang 'agak' ehm- berlebih. Memakai sudut pandang salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang 'gemas' dengan tingkah laku dua anak adam tersebut. -Homos are great-


**Title: ****Isn't it obvious those two are gay?**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Ai(OC)**

**Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

* * *

Hei, aku ingin berbagi cerita dengan kalian. Bukan, bukan cerita tentangku. Tapi tentang dua _classmate_-ku.

Mengapa mereka? Mungkin bagi kalian, tidak ada yang menarik dari mereka. Tapi bagiku, ya, mereka menarik. Mereka berdua lelaki. Dengan _skinship_ yang 'berlebihan'.

Byun Baekhyun, siswa dengan tinggi pas-pasan, cerewet, hiperaktif dengan wajah yang kadang imut, tampan, dan tak terkecuali cantik. Park Chanyeol, siswa dengan tinggi menjulang, sering kali memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi, telinga besar dengan wajah yang '_ehm_ tampan, dan jangan lupakan suara berat khas dirinya yang bisa membuat wanita manapun mabuk dengan bisikannya- mungkin juga lelaki akan ikut terangsang.

Aku akan bercerita tentang mereka.

Mereka sekarang duduk di bangku SMA tahun kedua, sekelas denganku. _Well_, dari tahun pertama aku sudah satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sekelas denganku saat tahun kedua ini.

Tempat duduk mereka yang berdampingan- depan belakang, membuat mereka akrab hanya dalam jangka waktu satu hari saja. Dan dalam satu Minggu saja, mereka sudah sering melakukan _skinship_. Yang agak, -_ehm_ berlebihan.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol dari ambang pintu kelas dengan senyuman lebar bodohnya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk mengerjakan sesuatu di bangkunya, "kau tidak menungguku pagi ini, huh. Hampir saja aku telat gara-gara menunggumu."

Chanyeol menaruh tas gendongnya di meja, duduk di bangku dan menghadap belakang. Membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Dia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya di meja sambil terus menatapi objek di hadapannya.

_Oh, astaga mereka mulai!_

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu, huh?" Baekhyun berhenti menulis sejenak, menatap Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Setidaknya telepon aku."

"Haruskah?" Baekhyun meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang merenggut mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membuat kepalanya tepat di sisi kanan kepala Baekhyun, lalu ia berbicara tepat di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mendengarkan suara indahmu itu~"

"Yeol!" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari sisinya dengan telapak tangannya mendorong kasar wajah Chanyeol.

"Baek! Sakit." Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya yang sepertinya terkena kuku Baekhyun. Ia merajuk lucu, "bagaimana kalau wajahku tergores dan jelek huh?"

"Satu goresan tidak akan membuat wajahmu jelek huh!"

"Jadi aku tampan?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda.

Astaga aku tidak kuat melihat adegan ini- tapi aku harus, harus walaupun hidungku sampai mimisan saking geregetnya.

"Yeol! Diamlah dan biarkan aku mengerjakan ini." Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

_Oh lihatlah, pipi si pendek itu merona._

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke buku yang sedang Baekhyun tulisi, lalu mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Matematika kan? Aku sudah. Lihat punyaku saja."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu-"

"Yeolli terima kasih!"

Baekhyun meloncat kegirangan di bangkunya, dia menarik kepala Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Membuat yang lebih tinggi terpaksa menunduk dengan kaki menabrak meja.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman simpul.

_Kalian bisa lihat sendiri._

_Aku yakin mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat._

_Dan sangat jelas mereka itu gay._

Letak tempat dudukku sangat strategis. Di barisan samping kanan mereka, dan agak ke belakang dua bangku dari bangku Baekhyun. Sangat strategis untuk melihat lebih jelas interaksi mereka yang duduk di depan. Aku bisa pura-pura sibuk dengan_ smartphone_ku saat memperhatikan mereka, atau bisa juga pura-pura tidur.

_Astaga aku rasanya ingin menghampiri mereka dan bertanya apakah mereka pacaran atau tidak._

Asal kalian tahu saja. Aku pernah melihat api kecemburuan dari mata mereka ketika salah satu dari mereka berinteraksi dengan sangat akrab dan melakukan _skinship_ seperti merangkul, mencubit ataupun saat mereka berbincang akrab dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat pasti ada saja seseorang yang mencari atau sekedar berteriak Baekhyun. Maklum, anak itu pandai bersosialisasi.

Seorang siswa bermata bulat memasuki kelas ini, diikuti dengan dua siswa lain di belakangnya.

"Wah-wah, Kyungsoo tumben sekali kau membawa mereka. Dan hey, aku baru melihatmu huh," dengan semangat, Chanyeol angkat bicara yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Matanya menatap dari atas hingga bawah siswa dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Oh. Ini anak baru, Oh Sehun. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling bersama Jongin. Anak ini ngotot mau ikut."

"Kai? Oh astaga aku tidak sadar sedari tadi kau di belakang Kyungsoo. Maklum, kau kan makhluk astral," Chanyeol nyengir lebar sambil memasang wajah bodoh tanpa dosa.

"Park Chanyeol! Yak! Biarkan aku menggigit kuping besarmu itu," Jongin meraih pundak Chanyeol, menjitak kepala itu tanpa perasaan lalu menarik kasar telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengaduh sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jongin di pundaknya.

Oh lihatlah mata Baekhyun, tersirat sesuatu di matanya. Tatapan kecemburuan. Seolah berkata _'hanya aku yang boleh merangkul pundak lebar itu__'_.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka datar. Sedetik kemudian bibir penuhnya berucap, "oh, ya. Sehun, ini temanku Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh Sehun."

Telapak tangan mereka bertemu. Saling berucap salam. Keduanya tersenyum ramah satu sama lain.

Dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang cemburu. Mata besarnya seolah _berkata 'astaga senyum itu! Tutup matamu anak baru sialan. Hanya aku yang berhak melihatnya'_.

"Dan si idiot tinggi ini Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menekan kata 'idiot' sambil melirik Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kikuk. Namun mereka berjabat tangan juga.

Hanya interaksi biasa saja sudah cemburu. Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman dengan orang lain?

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati saat mengingat-ngingat itu.

Tuhan, maafkan aku karena berteriak kesenangan dalam hati saat melihat lelaki sesama jenis yang bermesraan.

_Ah aku jadi ingat. Aku ingat saat itu. Saat hujan lebat..._

Aku kehujanan seluruh tubuhku basah tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk buku-buku pelajaran. Sial sekali. Berteduh pun tidak sempat karena sebelum aku mencapai halte, tubuhku sudah basah duluan.

Aku duduk di tepi halte, mencari kehangatan. Hujan malah semakin deras. Tanpa sengaja, mataku menangkap dua insan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan payung di masing-masing tangan keduanya.

Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Astaga, mereka ke arahku dan sepertinya mereka berniat berhenti terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menutup payungnya, celananya setengah basah. "Lihat kan, sudah ku bilang pakai payung pun percuma kalau ada angin sana-sini," gerutunya sambil menepi dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Aish iya-iya tuan yang selalu benar," Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya, dia lebih memilih berdiri daripada duduk. Celana panjangnya juga setengah basah dan bajunya sedikit kotor.

Sepertinya ia terciprat mobil.

"Ai?"

Oh rupanya mereka menyadari aku di sini. Aku kira aku_ invisible_. Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa melihat mereka bermesraan tanpa ragu.

"Hm?" aku menyahut singkat, menoleh ke sumber suara- Baekhyun. "Apa?" lanjutku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Berteduh huh?"

"Tentu, hujannya sangat deras."

"Astaga kau basah kuyup. Kau tidak kedinginan?" Chanyeol melirik ke arahku.

'_Tentu saja aku kedinginan.'_

"Tidak, sudah biasa." Itu yang keluar dari bibirku, sementara bahuku bergetar menahan dingin yang menusuk. Persetan karena aku tidak memakai blazer dan hanya kemeja tipis dan rok yang kupakai.

"Hei- yak, kau basah semua!" Baekhyun memekik tepat di telingaku. Seketika telingaku berdengung.

Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun melepaskan blazer yang dikenakannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya hendak meminjamkan blazer padaku.

"Pakailah."

"Ti-tidak, kau juga pasti kedinginan."

"Aku bisa menghangatkan diri dengan Chanyeol."

Aku menerima dan memakai blazer pinjamannya dalam diam.

_Tunggu._

APA. YANG. BARU. SAJA. IA. KATAKAN?

Astaga apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menghangatkan diri dengan Chanyeol? Huh. Apa? Apa? Apa mereka memberi _fanservice_?

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Wow Baek! Perilakumu benar-benar seperti laki-laki sejati!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jari jempolnya, "Ai, kau beruntung!"

"Yeol! Aku ini laki-laki!" Baekhyun memekik kesal, suaranya meninggi.

"Mana ada laki-laki dengan wajah cantik dan jari lentik?"

Wow, Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau sedang menggoda Baekhyun.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat perilaku dua gay ini.

"Itu menurutmu saja! Kata gadis-gadis di sekolah, aku ini tampan kok. Apalagi kalau pakek _eyeliner_."

"Lalu kalau menurut mereka kau itu tampan, kenapa kau belum punya pacar?"

_Oh, baguslah. Sepertinya mereka mulai melupakan keberadaanku di sini._

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, bisa kulihat dia meneguk ludah dan berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak. "Kau juga tampan tapi belum punya pacar kan!"

_Jelas. Karena dia ingin menjadi pacarmu._

Chanyeol menyeringai, "aku tampan huh?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan refleks, baru sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ahahaha- hahahaha,"

_Oh tidak, tawaku lepas._

"Maaf." Ucapku cepat.

Mereka berdua menoleh padaku. Akhirnya mereka sadar ada seorang lagi di halte ini.

"Ahahahahahahahaha."

Tawa kami bertiga lepas, beradu dengan suara derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Melihat hujan yang agak reda, aku berinisiatif segera pulang. "Aku duluan," ucapku sembari membenahi letak blazer Baekhyun di punggungku.

"Hei, pakai payungku. Hujan bisa deras lagi nanti."

Itu Chanyeol. Menghalangi jalanku dengan payungnya.

"Aku bisa sepayung dengan Baekhyun. Ya kan Baek?" Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tentu, kami tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis kehujanan sementara kami mempunyai dua payung yang bisa kami pinjamkan."

Tanpa basa-basi aku mengambil payung yang ditawarkan. Selain jaga-jaga jikalau nanti kembali hujan, tentu saja karena alasan mereka berdua bisa satu payung.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Tadi adalah salah satu dari sekian cerita singkatku tentang mereka. Astaga, kalian bisa menebak kan kalau mereka sebenarnya gay yang masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing?

Jujur, aku tidak tahan dengan ketidakpastian hubungan mereka.

Kenapa pula aku yang tak tahan? Siapa aku?

Ah sudahlah.

_Oh ya, Baekhyun juga pernah memukul teman satu gengnya yang meninju Chanyeol._

Hah, Baekhyun?

Ya, Baekhyun. Jangan salah, kecil-kecil begitu dia menguasai hapkido sampai tingkat mengajar loh.

Saat itu adalah waktu istirahat. Seperti biasa, kelasku ramai dengan teman-teman satu geng Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa senang sekali nongkrong di sini. Seperti biasanya juga, aku memakan bekal bersama teman-temanku dengan meja yang di rapatkan dan duduk melingkar.

Sesekali aku melirik segerombolan siswa berisik itu.

Tidak ada Baekhyun di sana, hanya Chanyeol yang sedang menceritakan lelucon konyol pada teman-temannya dan disahuti oleh ledakan tawa dari teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum lebar saat teman-temannya tertawa.

Lelucon itu berhenti, bisa kulihat mereka bermain gunting-kertas-batu. Dari teriakan kecewa Chanyeol, aku tahu kalau dia yang kalah. Entah apa taruhannya sampai dia berteriak seperti itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, mundur satu langkah sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Yifan, pukul yang kencang!"

"Kris jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Tuan Wu, hajar dia hahahaha."

Yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris itu menyeringai sambil menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku, "anda siap tuan Park?"

"Seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan tumbang karena pukulanmu itu, tuan Wu!" Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya dengan bangga.

Kris meniup tangan kanannya yang terkepal, sedikit menciptakan efek dramatis tidak apa-apa kan?

Kepalannya ia layangkan ke perut Chanyeol. Yang menjadi sasaran mengubah ekspresi wajahnya langsung. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya dan perlahan ia merosot ke bawah.

_Sepertinya sakit. Atau hanya akting dramatis?_

"Ahahahahhahah." Tawa kawan-kawannya meledak seketika.

"Kau sok dramatis." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan mata seperti panda.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau memukul Chanyeol!"

Itu Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo di ambang pintu. Susu kotak yang sebelumnya ia pegang dijatuhkan.

Dia melihat Chanyeol di tinju oleh Kris. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi kesalahpahaman.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kris, teman-temannya hanya memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tanpa Kris sadari, tubuhnya sudah terbanting ke lantai dan ia rasa punggungnya remuk. Baekhyun membantingnya. Sekali lagi. Membantingnya. Dengan seluruh tenaga.

Semua yang di sana terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar.

_Aku tersenyum. Dan sepertinya ini akan menarik _

Bisa ku lihat geng itu sedang berbicara kepada Baekhyun. Bisa ku lihat juga Chanyeol tidak lagi meringis dan sepertinya ia ikutan meluruskan hal tadi.

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Mungkin malu.

Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kepada Kris. Kris hanya meringis sambil memegang punggungnya dan mengangguk lemah.

Wow, Byun Baekhyun bahkan kau nekat membanting teman satu gengmu sendiri saat temanmu itu memukul Chanyeol. Terlebih tubuh Kris yang menjulang melebihi Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membantingnya?

_Sangat jelas bukan?_

Hah, kembali ke waktu normal. Ini merupakan jam olahraga. Aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon, tidak berpartisipasi dengan seisi kelas yang nampak sangat semangat bermain estafet.

Aku merengut kesal, karena temanku yang biasanya satu perjuangan- malas ikut olahraga, kini histeris bagai orang kesurupan berteriak pada rekan teman satu timnya yang sedang berlari.

Guru olahraga meniup peluit, menandakan pelajarannya telah berakhir dan kami pun diizinkan berganti seragam.

Aku memilih duduk sebentar di sini. Enggan beranjak dari bawah pohon yang rindang ini selama lima belas menit sampai aku memutuskan untuk berganti seragam.

Aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangku menuju ruang ganti. Sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutku yang agak kendur.

Sepi.

Wow, cepat sekali kawan-kawan sekelasku ini berganti baju.

Tanpa ragu, aku segera memasuki ruang ganti siswi.

"_Emhhh- Yeol."_

Astaga, apa itu suara desahan? Dan itu ada di ruang ganti siswi?

Tunggu dulu, aku harus menajamkan indera pendengaranku.

"_Emmmmh... Yeolli, berhen- emmmmh..."_

Itu dari ruang ganti siswa.

Suara. Desahan. Itu. Dari. Ruang. Ganti. Siswa.

Aku memasang telingaku pada mode siaga. Mengabaikan tujuan pertamaku ke ruangan ini. Aku menempelkan telinga di dinding yang membatasi ruang ganti siswi dan siswa.

"_Baek, aku lapar,"_

"_Yeol, jangan di sini."_

"_Sekali lagi."_

"_Park Chan- emmmmhh..."_

Astaga, astaga, astaga. Itu mereka. Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti bajuku ditemani dengan suara desahan dari ruangan sebelah yang membuatku senang sekaligus gelisah.

Aku harus mendengar ini sampai selesai.

Tunggu. Apa mereka akan melakukannya di sekolah?

Astaga. Gila.

Suara itu berhenti. Aku mendesah kecewa, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti.

Saat aku keluar, mereka juga keluar.

Kebetulan atau takdir?

Kami saling bertatapan selama lima detik.

"Bareng ya." Ucapku memecah keheningan, ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari keduanya.

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, berjajar. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Aku.

Aku mencuri lihat ke mereka. Bisa kulihat bibir keduanya memerah sedikit bengkak dan wajah mereka yang memerah pula.

_Izinkan aku mengulanginya. _

Bibir tipis Baekhyun sedikit bengkak dan memerah, kemejanya sedikit acak-acakkan dan bisa ku lihat sebuah tidak- dua tanda merah di lehernya yang berusaha ia tutupi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, bibir penuhnya pun memerah juga agak bengkak. Tapi senyuman terpoles di bibirnya.

Bisa kutebak mereka hanya sebatas ciuman dengan bonus kissmark. Dan mereka saling melumat. Mungkin saling meraba? Ah entahlah.

Yang jelas perutku terasa aneh dan asing, kupu-kupu sepertinya sedang beterbangan di dadaku.

Andai aku bisa melihat langsung. Bukan hanya suara.

"Yo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dari mana saja kalian?"

Suara cempreng teman sekelasku membuyarkan fantasi yang mulai tergambar di otak ini. Dia, Kim Jongdae menampilkan senyuman untanya.

Aku tersadar, "eh- itu. Ehm, selamat!" ucapku sambil menjabat paksa tangan keduanya yang terkulai di sisi masing-masing.

Mereka hanya melongo. Tak lama, mereka tersenyum kikuk. Jongdae pun memasang wajah bingung menatap kami bertiga bergantian.

Karena sadar aku membuat suasana ini agak ambigu. Aku segera lepas dari mereka dan berjalan ke bangkuku.

Bisa kulihat mereka dari bangkuku. Sedang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan Jongdae di ambang pintu. Jongdae menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

_Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang baru mereka lakukan. Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah tahu mereka punya hubungan lebih._

Aku membenamkan wajahku di kedua tangan yang menyilang di atas meja. Berteriak senang dalam hati.

Astaga rasanya aku ingin berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi Korea Selatan sambil membawa banner 'ChanBaek'. Dan karena aku masih waras, aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Kalian tahu?

_**Homos are Great.**_

* * *

_**-END-**_

* * *

**.**

Cerita ini transpirasi doujinshi TakaMido yang memakai sudut pandang salah satu rekan sekelas mereka yang selalu merhatiin mereka~ hohohoho.

Maaf, saya lupa judulnya-_-

Daaaaan seperti permintaan para readers. Kata homo saya ganti pakek gay x) maaf saya sama temen saya yg fujoshi biasa ngomong frontal, jadi kebawa deh. MWAHAHAHAHA.

Dan saya juga kepikiran bikin part selanjutnya atau versi otp lain~ itu akan saya buat kalau reviews/permintaan yg banyak.

Terimakasih udah baca ini sampai habis.

Mind to **Review**?


End file.
